<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Marvellous drabbles [FR] - Drabble n°60 : « Exigez Potts ! » by Isa_Faradien</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22970731">Marvellous drabbles [FR] - Drabble n°60 : « Exigez Potts ! »</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien'>Isa_Faradien</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Marvellous drabbles [FR] [60]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Drabble, Inspired by Ad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:28:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22970731</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Si Pepper venait à chercher des idées pour écrire un CV original, ce drabble pourrait bien les lui apporter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Marvellous drabbles [FR] [60]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/215930</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Marvellous drabbles [FR] - Drabble n°60 : « Exigez Potts ! »</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Un drabble, c'est 100 mots. Ici, ce sera une tolérance de + / - 15 mots.<br/>Suggestion de musique : « Another Fight » de Saint Asonia</p><p>Remarque : Ce drabble est une parodie d'une pub Ariel Pods, où j'ai eu un jour le malheur de comprendre “Potts” au lieu de “Pods” et c'est là que mon imagination est partie en vrille :3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aaah, les tâches administratives... Vous pouvez les faire autrement, avec Pepper Potts !</p><p>Votre loyer : Potts ! Des fiches de paie à archiver : Potts ! De la paperasse pour l'école de votre enfant : Potts ! La déclaration d'imposition : Potts !</p><p>Ou vous pouvez aussi vous débrouiller par vous-mêmes... mouais.</p><p>Votre compta : Potts ! Régler vos factures : Potts ! Oui, même les plus courantes, alors, qu'attendez-vous ? Ayez le réflexe Potts !</p><p>Exigez l'impeccable, exigez Potts !</p><p>
  <em>(Recommandée par les Avengers ravis.)</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Nombre de mots : 87.</p><p>Petite note de l'autrice : Un spot publicitaire qui a probablement dû ravir Tony Stark avant qu'il n'embauche sa célèbre collaboratrice x') Je tiens cependant à préciser qu'il ne faut rien voir de sexiste ou de rabaissant dans ce drabble, Pepper aurait pu être un mec (portant évidemment le patronyme de Potts) que j'aurais écrit exactement le même texte ;)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>